Hetalia: MEME OF TOTAL EPICNESS
by YamiBaki
Summary: Just a little meme i wanted to try out. yall don't have to read of ya don't want to ok? :D but let me tell yall right now that its pretty damn funny XD. rated T for scary pairings O O


Hetalia: MEME OF TOTAL EPICNESS!

A/N: I dunno I wanted to try this… Misaki-AKA-Riverz your next! 7 DAYS!

Name twelve of your favorite Axis Powers Hetalia characters in any order.

1. Romano

2. Germany

3. Spain

4. N. Italy

5. America

6. Canada

7. England

8. China

9. Switzerland

10. Rome

11. Germania

12. Korea

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

America x Rome? O_O eww no! Never! What kind of idiot would write that?- oh wait, *realizes she would* shit... Never mind...

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

Why Si! España IS pretty hot! So hot my ice cream melts within 2 seconds at the very mention of him~

Ugh! DAT SPANISH ASS D:

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

Canada got Romano pregnant? O_O I don't think so amigo I think it would be the other way around~

but if he did I bet it'd go something like:

Canada was in his living room watching TV when suddenly; his front door was kicked down. He sat up and, out of habit, reached for his hockey stick like a bad ass mother fuc- I mean, like a good Canadian. As he waited Romano soon appeared, his eyes were a little puffy and red and he looked EXTREMELY pissed.

"You maple bastard!" he growled, soon jumping the Canadian and attempting to strangle him, "you did this to me you fucker!"

After wrestling to the death of epicness, Canada turned things around my pinning Romano's Wrists above his head, "what did I do Romano?" he asked in his soft adorable voice. Romano huffed and glared at the blond, "you knocked me up you asshole!"

"what?" Canada said, raising a brow.

Romano rolled his eyes and growled at him. "I'm pregnant you dumb fucker! And you're the fucking father!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Canada fainted and landed onto Romano's chest. Romano blinked and frantically tried to get him off. "g-get the fuck off me you maple bastard! Ch-Ch-Chigiiii!"

PFFFTT! I don't get enough credit or praise for my epicness. I actually came up with this. Just. Now. How EPIC AM I? EXTREMELY EPIC! I put un-epic people to SHAAAAMEEE!

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Nope~ oh wait. Si! An Austria x Kid!Reader x Switzerland fic! It was pretty good! Austria was pretty jealous of Switzerland in that story~

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

England and Germany? ARE YOU INSANE? God that's like the whole world becoming one with fucking Russia!

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

Hmm... N. Italy x China or N. Italy Switzerland?... I'd probably go with Switzerland since I can already picture them as a couple~

Switzerland: what the fuck?

Me: SHUT UP YA KNOW IT'S CUTE X3

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

England sees Spain and china doing 'the deed'? Holy shit if I were him I'd probably run my ass out of there!

He'd probably faint and use his eyebrows as a fluffy hairy pillow to soften his fall.

England: shut up! And you would kill china!

Me: DAMN STRAIGHT I'D KILL CHINA DAT SPANISH ASS IS MINE! D:

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

The Canadian was quiet, avoiding the intense gaze of the blue eyed blond German, who had just saved his life.

Lol! Oh come on people have GOT to request this story I'm on a fucking roll! (pardon my language but come on~ give a guy a break~) there! 20 words exactly! Count em!

9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

N. Italy and Rome? That's kind of cute. Hmm~ it'd make a beautiful story! I've never seen nor have I ever read one but I can assure you... if requested. Then I, JAVAN HEINRICH SOU AGUIRRE, Shall write it!

But y'all have to request~ :3

10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

Romano and America? Hmmm... How about "Even Heroes Need Comforting~"

Why? Because it's funny and- OMG IT GAVE ME A FAN FIC IDEA WTF!

11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

Spain and GERMANIA? Spain. And GERMANIA... Are you insane- ya know what never mind. *sigh* alright. Lets do this shit!

Spain goes back in time because if stupid America, he takes his time to explore until he is suddenly captured by Roman soldiers. He is held prisoner and Germania guards him, only to slowly find out that he is not of their time and that he is also not the enemy. The two then become good friends.

Done! Someone praise my Epic ness!

12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

Mein Frau Misak-AKA-Riverz? Si! She is sooo into England! She practically loves fuzzy brows.

As for Switzerland. I've only ever read Reader X Switzerland or Reader X Dark!Switzerland. I'm not sure about her, but I'm not a big fan of Switzie~

13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

Holy shit that's a hard one... Uh... Uh... Give me a minute...

14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

Germany/Spain/Canada. WARNING: MISUSE OF BEER, AND LOTS OF CANADA'S POT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OF DESTROYING YOUR MIND!

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

China and America? Had the world gone MAD? *sighs* he'd probably say something along the lines of "Hey there aru~ want to see my Hello Kitty collection? If your a good boy, I might let you see my, 'Special Edition Hello Kitty' aru~"

Pffftt! XD

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

Rome and china? Hmmm... I domt know what a dabble is but ok:

"So your the great Rome aru?" The Chinese man asked, raising a brow as he stared at young looking male in front of him. "Si!" he simply, then he began a speech about how he is the one and only rome. Aiya... Why are things so complicated?

I tried my best.

17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

If England walked in on Germany and Korea having sex... O_O holy shit. First I think that Germany got SERIOUSLY hammered to fuck Korea. Next, I think he'd be like "what's going on here- DEAR MERCIFUL QUEEN OF ENGLAND MY EYES!" then he'd run off into the sunset screeching "I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT THEM THE SAME WAY AGAIN!"

18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

N. Italy stealing Romano's virginity... Omg I finally see the use of 2P!Italy!

Let's see...

Italy Has been in love with his fratello Romano since they've been little. One day, he walks in on Spain and Romano making out on the couch, feeling that he'll lose his brother forever to Spain, Italy snaps and goes 2P. He then kidnaps Romano and keeps him in a house, far away from everyone else. When Romano wants to leave an demands to see Spain, Italy gets pissed and rapes Romano, in order to make him his!

Omg I'm on a fucking rolll!

19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

Slash? I honestly have no idea what that is...

But it says iggy! I alway read cool stuff about iggy!

20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

Yea! Spain het? Who doesn't want that damn Spanish as! Umph! DAT Spanish ass is mine! *pelvic thrust*

... I'm sorry that was so un-gentlemanly of me XD

21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

Nope! But I should! Omg I adore GERMANIA! No non of my friends read, wrote nor draw things on that blond sexy beast.

22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

Germany/N. Italy/America?

... Maybe... I could if I felt like it. NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE EPIC ME!

23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

Rome? He'd probably be like, be panting once he's finished and then smile and shout "Let's do it again!". XD

24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

America? A while ago bro XD does America X Reader count? *cough* 2P!America x Reader *cough*

25) What is Six's super-secret kink?

Canada? Umm... I can't help but think the room in red and white, and a sexy Mounties uniform... And syrup. lots and LOTS. of maple syrup...

26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Germania...shag...Switzerland?

Drunk: it's highly possible. *GERMANIA, want you! In. His. Bed! XD* maybe he'd be like "kiss me sugar tits!"

Sober: uh. No way in hell.

27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

Spain X England? D: I fucking HATE that coupling! Guh!

Spain would defiantly top! Unless we're taking pirate Spain x pirate England. Then England would top.

I still fucking hate that coupling...

28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

FUCK. Ok... Let's do this shit!

Romano and Switzerland are in a happy relationship (O_O) until Switzerland runs off with N. Italy(YOU ASSHOLE!.). Romano, Broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Germania (Ooo... Shit will go DOWN once Rome finds out!) and a brief unhappy affair with Korea (uh, ew. I don't see it!), then follows the wise advice of America (Pfftt! Good luck Romano!) and finds true love with... Germany... ((...PFFFTTTT! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!))

Title: True love... My ass!

29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

England and China?... Well, it actually IS somewhat cannon... It's pretty sexy... Awww!

30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?

Korea and Romano? O.M.G. like... What? Omg! Thats all I can say! OMG!

Korea: YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO KOREA DA ZE!

Romano: CHIGIIII! D-Don't touch me Korean bastard!

31. If 6 and 3 were to have an affair, who would top?

Canada and Spain? WTF! Oh dear god I can't let it happen!

... Spain would soo top that shit...

*goes to emo corner*

32 .2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?

Germany X Rome? Holy shit... I'm not sure... Maybe crack with a bit of cannon because of that ONE episode... Then again they would make a weird ass couple... Hmmm...

33. Is 4 het or slash better?

N. Italy? I'm not... Entirely sure... To be honest

34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?

America x Germania? Hell to the NO!

35. Why was 6 afraid of 7?

Because Canada knew Iggy would NOT approve of him and France XD

36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?

Dude, china would automatically be a panda or hello kitty

37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?

How many beers would Romano have to chug to get to Korea? Not much if he went to Korea willingly. But if he was forced to, then he'd have to chug down a whole damn beer factory.

38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?

Spain/Germany or Spain/Canada? Erm...Didn't we have a threesome with these 3? Hmm... Maybe Canada and Germany are fighting for Spain's sexy ass.

XD naw but in all seriousness... Spain and Germany since I'm protective of Canada as if he were my son. But so help me god if Germany hurts Spain I'll bash his beautiful face in. And if Spain hurts Germany I'm shoving his battle axe up his ass!

39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?

Canada and England? Maybe. If England suddenly went into Pirate iggy mode :3

That would be hot.

40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.

Umm... The Emperor's new groove? Rome was a selfish king who was turned into a lama, and a blond haired blue eyed peasant ends up helping him get back home...

41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?

Spain and Germania? Again. WTF?

Oh and my answer is GERMANIA!

42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.

England and Korea? Um... Bad Touch: by the Bloodhound Gang... ?

43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?

Germany x N. Italy... HELLO?

44. How hot would 7/3 be?

England x Spain... Not hot at all

45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

If England walked in on Germany and china... The poor Brit...

He'd probably screech and faint. Or turn and run away to wash his eyes out with soap

46. What's 1's secret kink?

Romano's secret kink? Tomatoes... Defiantly tomatoes. And being extremely rough and demanding XD

I thought of him and pirate Spain~

47. How about 12?

Boobs. Boobs, EVERYWHERE! and probably K-Pop playing in the background XD imagine having sex with Korea while listening to SHINEE Sorry Sorry~

Lol!

48. Or perhaps 10?

Rome's? Uh, Rough, sweaty. Someone shouting "ROME! MIGHTY ROME!" or "AHHH! the Roman Empire is soo strong!" XD

Hell maybe even some random foreplay like "No Rome is invading my vital regions~" "here comes the Roman soldiers~"

49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?

Romano/Spain/America?

"Two Tomatoes and a Burger~"

Pfftt what was I thinking? Wha- I don't even... *sighs*

50. How about 2/4/6?

/Canada?

"When the training heads north"

XD I don't know... It was the first thing to pop into my head...

51. Or even 7/8/9?

England/China/Switzerland?

"Teacups, Dumplings and Guns"

52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

Holy shit... Ok, let's do this!

Romano has a relationship with Canada (eh?), but secretly wants Germany (O_O, I KNEW IT!). Canada knows this, and breaks up with Romano to go pursue Spain (Le Gasp! REVENGE?) who's with Germania. (...) Germania is also with Rome (Gasp! You do NOT cheat on Spain!) however, who's cheating on Germania with China (KARMA BITCH!) China finds out, and cheats with England, who is, in turn, cheating on N. Italy. Romano pursues Germany, who just broke up with America (o_O), who's now after Switzerland (WOO!). Romano gives up on this, and ends up with Korea (Nein!) while Canada finally ends up with Spain.

Noooo! España! If you break canada's heart I'll kill you! Canada if you hurt Spain I'll make sure hockey and maple syrup are banned for life!

53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.

Canada/England.

"A forbidden love and friendship"

54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?

China/Romano?...

NEIN! *starts WWIII AND KILLS EVERYONE*

55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?

If Germany and Switzerland became a couple? Germany would... But he's probably drunk. That and before they could even START dating I'll kick their asses.

56. What if it was 3 and 9?

Spain and Switzerland?

Spain. You can't bet his Spanish ass~

DAT ASS! D:

57. 4 and 9?

and Switzerland?

Defiantly Switzerland.

58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?

Dude what? No I don't know anyone who does.

59. Or 2 het?

Germany? WHO DOESN'T READ DAT SHIT!

60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.

America and Switzerland!

They had a lot of things in common, the both of them. Well, only one thing really. Guns. It was all about the guns. The two sat down in Switzerland's garage cleaning his guns, in the blazing hot sun. Switzerland had been having a hard time concentrating, because of 'him'. He had taken off his shirt and began working on cleaning the swallowed as he watches the other blond work. 'I can't take it...' he thought, before looking away, 'I'll make him mine tonight, he can't escape...'

O_O... Switzie... Your such a creeper...

61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.

Germany/Switzerland/England

Ludwig, a German blond, is visiting his friend in Italy. Arthur is visiting his little brother in America, and Vash is heading home to his little sister. Suddenly, a deadly virus breaks out at the airport, now the only three left alive are Ludwig, Arthur and Vash. With these three hot heads be able to work as a team to get home safely, or will they head their separate ways and leave the others to die? GerIta, AusSwis and USUK.

OMFG THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKING SEXY! IM GANNA ACTUALLY WRITE IT! *starts typing*

62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?

Spain and England? Easy. They are pirates from their pirate era and- OMG STOP FIGHTING YOU BASTARDS! *tries to stop iggy and spain from killing each other*

63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?

Germania and Korea? No... Why is there any?

64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

Probably Switzerland, and Germany, and Germania, and Romano, and England... And china...

Nyuuu!


End file.
